


Pillow Talk

by pajama_cats



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 03:50:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16110194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajama_cats/pseuds/pajama_cats
Summary: Talking was the next best thing on a rainy night for Three and Four.





	Pillow Talk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pondinariver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pondinariver/gifts).



Rainy days sucked. That's all Four had to say about them, other than it being a mild inconvenience and of course not to mention the bigger issue of you know, being  _ life threatening _ . 

At least to him and Three. And the other clones, wherever they were. He's not really sure if they're still actually there and a small part of him wants to go back to the Mystery Shack, but news about Dipper and Mabel departing back to their home spread fast around their strange town. Four figures it'd be confusing and maybe a little heartbreaking if the others seen them anyway.

For now Four is content in the motel room he shares with Three. With flash floods on the way Four feels grateful for Three’s sudden interest in the banjo earlier that summer and the fact that people were willing to pay to hear him play. 

Not to mention it was soothing to hear on days where they couldn't head out into the wild. 

“It's not letting up anytime soon, huh.” Four says more to himself than Three, but the bookmark now placed in his book indicates that he wouldn't mind the company. 

There's a few awkward pauses before Three registers what he says and places the banjo down next to the bed. 

“Yeah, makes things kind of boring. Wish we at least had a board game.” Three taps his fingers on the bed before a grin starts to grow on his face. “And you know which one?” 

Now Four is mirroring his expression, eyes scrunching up in delight. 

“Dungeons, Dungeons and More Dungeons!” They both say at the same time, maybe a little  _ too  _ excitedly but hey great minds think alike. 

Three closes his eyes with a content expression and lays back on the bed, legs dangling off the bed. Four takes the time to carefully move the banjo off his lap and sets it against the nightstand before joining Three on the bed. 

Despite the sound of rain hitting harshly against their window, the silence was welcomed. That was until the rain turned into a storm and the sounds of thunder and lightning striking down could be heard. 

Four didn't miss the way Three jerked at the storm, his face showing nothing but anxiety. He'd be lying if storms didn't give him some anxiety too, but Four knew they had nothing to fear in the motel.

“It'll be okay.” Four spoke softly, which caught Three’s attention. Three nodded, but it seemed as if it didn't do much, so Four let his hand grasp Three’s so he could rub small circles on the other’s hand with his thumb. Three let out a small sigh, squeezing Four’s hand.

“You think we'll see a rainbow after this?” Three asked curiously, letting his gaze rest on the ceiling. Even if it was small talk it was better than nothing.

“Probably, and knowing this town we might even find a pot of gold at the end of it.” Four watched as Three’s lips twitched up at that. It was progress at least.

“Then I won't have to be the breadwinner anymore.” 

Four rolls his eyes and elbows Three’s side who lets out a small sound of pain, but is still grinning anyway.

“You know anything that might sound fun?” 

“Stealing something of Robbie’s again?” Four’s not exactly sure at the moment, but that's the first thing that came to his mind.

“Well, actually yeah that does.” Three pauses to laugh and wow was it weird to think he liked hearing himself laugh? Probably, oh well. “I don't think Dipper would be happy about us getting him in trouble though.” 

“We'll save the idea for next summer, he might be happy to see us.” Or how far they've come. It surprised Four himself they've managed to avoid liquids at this point. And for one terrifying day flying monsters. 

“... You know I've been working on a new song to play on my banjo.” Three says after a while. By this point they're both laying side by side on the bed waiting for either sleep to come or just mindless chit chat.

“You’re finally getting to that cover of Disco Girl?” Four asks jokingly, yet part of him does wish that's true. Three did have a cute singing voice. Is that a compliment to himself too? Eh, he doesn't really sing much anyway to care. 

“No!” Three’s voice squeaks and a faint red blush is painted on his face. They really did get embarrassed easily, no wonder everyone liked to teased him. “A-actually it's a love song.” 

Oh. 

“For Wendy?” Was he still hung up on Wendy? Four’s not sure why he feels so disappointed by this. Not like either of them had a shot considering Dipper was the real version of them.

“No um, actually you were my inspiration.” So the blush from earlier, that's still on Three’s face, apparently wasn't from embarrassment. He was crushing on him? Four felt flattered. 

“Really? I'm honored.” Four grins at the hopeful look on Three’s face, though he's sure by now he's just as flustered as Three. He wasn't really much of a smooth talker anyway, but neither was his companion. 

“Maybe tomorrow I can help you out with it.” Four suggests despite not being much of a song writer. There were other ways to motivate a musician anyway. 

“S-sounds good! Great! Awesome.” Three’s voice might've raised a little too high, but Four would be lying if he said he didn't find it cute.

With that said Four decides to call it night, exhaustion taking over from their travels earlier that day. He shifts on his side and boldly gets closer to Three while throwing an arm over him. And with a little effort Four decides to raise up just enough to press his lips gently against Three’s forehead. 

It feels comical watching Three freeze and his face heating up like you'd see in a cartoon. Maybe he was trying to hide his embarrassment or just trying to get comfortable, but Three decides to shift away from Four. Though he does take Four’s hand to place comfortably on his waist.

“Good night, Quattro.” Three mumbles and lets out a loud yawn.

“Good night, Tracey.” Four says just as quietly, letting his chin rest on top of Three’s soft locks. 

It takes Four longer to fall asleep than it does Three, which sleep comes to the other just as easily. There was one lingering thought on Four’s mind as he smiles to himself.

The thought about how he was made for the whole purpose of helping Three out. But he's sure he needs Three just as much as he needs him. 

Either way Three plus Four made a whole.

**Author's Note:**

> Requested from my best friend since I wanted to write her a birthday fic, happy birthday bae hope you have a great one!! <3 <3 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
